1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable display, especially to an inflatable display with dynamic lighting effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Inflatable displays are normally used for occasions of all kinds of exhibitions, carnivals, and parties. Based on means of application and displaying, the inflatable displays can be classified into a stationary type and a wearable type. The stationary type of inflatable displays pertains to inflatable displays that are fixedly mounted in fields of the foregoing occasions. The wearable type of inflatable displays pertains to outfits that are worn by performers for purpose of decoration, advertisement, and entertainment.
A conventional inflatable display has an inflatable body and an air pump for inflating the inflatable body. As the conventional inflatable display is not luminous, entertaining and decorative effects of the conventional inflatable display are limited. Moreover, since many activities, such as Halloween parties, are held in a dusky occasion with dim light, the conventional inflatable display does not fit the dusky occasion.
In order to enhance the entertaining and the decorative effects of the conventional inflatable display, a lighting unit is mounted inside the inflatable body of the conventional inflatable display. However, the lighting unit only illuminates the conventional inflatable display, or flickers so as to generate lighting variations of the lighting unit. The lighting variations are limited and the entertaining and the decorative effects of the conventional inflatable displays are still not improved efficiently.
To overcome the shortcomings, embodiments of the present invention provide an inflatable display with dynamic lighting effect.